Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for preparing hydrocarbylethyl sulfonyl fluorides. The higher-molecular-weight compounds are useful as intermediates for lubricating oil additives. The intermediate-molecular-weight compounds are useful as detergent intermediates, and the lower-molecular-weight compounds are useful intermediates in the preparation of agricultural and medicinal compounds. This invention further relates to hydrocarbylethyl sulfonyl fluorides, methods for their preparation, and lubricating oil additives and compositions prepared from them.
Dispersants for use in lubricating oils have become a necessity for use in modern engines. One such class of dispersants is hydrocarbylethyl sulfonamides. A method for their preparation via a new intermediate enables these sulfonamides to be easily produced.